Bella's disaster
by twilightOholic
Summary: Bella has to leave Phoenix and live with her father in Forks because of the awful thing that happened to her mother. Will she find friendship at a grieving class with an amazing boy names Edward. Could it be love? 'Delilah' I mean 'Bella'


**Hey, this is my first story I've wrote one here. Please review and let me know if you want more, I've only wrote a small chapter but if you want more i will write more. Thanks, Lucy.**

**Bella's Disaster: Devastation chapter 1**

It was the 16th February when Bella's life changed dramatically. The misfortune that happened that night left Bella devastated.

Bella had just finished the washing up when her mother's new boyfriend (Phil Dwyer) knocked at the door. Bella's mother greeted Phil with a half hearted kiss and followed him into the kitchen. Phil acknowledged Delilah with a friendly smile, which wasn't returned, she didn't like Phil and made that very clear. She walked up stairs to her room and plonked herself onto her creaky bed and sat in silence. She could hear the muffled sound of raised voices –well voice considering Phil was doing most of the shouting- this was a usual thing in the Swan house Phil always had something to shout about. This time was different, Phil punched Delilah's mother in the gut, she screeched out in pain. Bella had dropped to her knees tears running down her face, she knew her mum was in pain, but she was clueless and didn't know what to do. Bella grabbed her phone but it was out of battery, she tiptoed down the stairs to get the house phone, she then notice the phone wire had been cut. She stumbled back up the stair, she then herd a deafening crash that sounded like 1,000 pencils breaking, she knew Phil had killed her mum. Bella jammed her phone charger into the slot in her phone and rang her dad (Charlie). She was clueless, who was she meant to call the ambulance or the police so Charlie sorted it out for her. Charlie lives in Forks and is a police man over there, unfortunately Bella lived miles away in Phoenix, Arizona but Charlie was getting the first plane out there. Bella moved to Phoenix with her mother when she was a small girl, Charlie and Renée got a divorce because because they just wasn't in love any more. The ambulance and police arrived at Bella's house only seconds after each other. There was a knock on her door and a blonde haired middle aged woman walked in, she took a seat at the end of her bed next to her. "What is your name?" the young woman asked in a soothing, friendly voice.  
>" Isabella Swan" she replied in a whisper.<br>"I'm Maggie Smith, how old are you Isabella?" She questioned scraping her grown out fringe out of her eyes and tucking it behind her ear before passing a tissue to Bella.  
>"nineteen" Bella replied fiddling with the tissue, "Is my mum..." she struggled to say the word but eventually forced the word "dead" out of her lips.<br>Maggie put her arm around Bella and replied in a whisper "yes, I am afraid she is" Bella's tears wouldn't stop she didn't understand why anyone would want to kill her loving, kind mother.

After hours of questioning from the police they dropped her off at the airport were her dad would be landing in a few hours. She had on her sweatpants, old hoodie and her hair pulled back into a messy bun. Bella really didn't care how she looked she just wanted her dad to comfort her and cuddle her. The last time she saw her dad was last summer, she used to visit him all the time but now he was lucky if he saw her once a year. Charlie collected his suitcase and went to the coffee bar were he had arranged to meet Bella. He saw her fast asleep sat at the table in the corner, she was the only on in the shop, she hadn't changed much from the last time he saw her she still looked just like him. He took the seat next to her, the screech from the chair woke Bella up, she threw her arms around him and crushed her face into his knit sweater. Her tears soaked Charlie's shoulder but he didn't mind, Bella was just the same as her dad they didn't express their feeling a lot, so they sat in silence.


End file.
